My Memories With You
by blah5566
Summary: A series of readerxvarious. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made a new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fran

The day you met him. Your mother was best friends with his grandma and frequently visit her. This was the first time you came was your mother. You cowered behind your mother fearing this new environment around you.

"(Name)-kun why don't you go outside and play while I talk with my friend some more?" Your mother said.

"Yes. Why don't you (Name)-chan? You can play with Fran. He's always on the mountain." Fran's grandmother said.

You hesitantly let go of your mother's leg and wondered outside to the new vast world. You were always a shy one and mostly stayed a home. You mom was worried for you because you never seemed to talk or befriend a person. Your dad always told you if you want to make friends say nice things about them.

You wondered up the steep slope of the mountain observing everything around you. You saw butterflies flying around you and you laughed. It was the first time you have ever laughed. You were always bored with everything around you and this was the first time something pike you interest. You heard a shuffled in the bush and you thought it was a deer so you didn't think much of it.

Eventually you made your way to the top of the mountain and started looking up this Fran boy that you heard about. You stopped by a river to see a small boy playing with air?

The boy notice your presence and started at you with those green eyes. You started walking towards him but then he pointed at you.

Butterflies surrounded you like the ones before. You laughed as one of them landed on your nose. You continued smiling as you walked towards him. Now since you never smiled before and no one ever saw it, it was a beautiful sight to see with you (favorite color) dress.

You sat next to him and noticed the butterflies were gone. You felt a little sad but you kept your simile going.

"Your funny. I like you." You said.

The boy was startled but he didn't show it on his bored face.

"Really?" He said in his monotone voice.

"Yes. You will be my friend." You said determined to make him you first friend.

You never met anyone this interesting before.

"Grandma said I can't make any friends. They all go away."

"Mu~. Who cares what your grandma said. You are my friend and I'm not going away!" You yelled with your resolve burning in your eyes and you had a sparkly background.

"Your interesting. I'm Fran." He said.

"I'm (name)." You said taking his hand.

He looked at you with some surprise in his eyes but kept it down.

"So you promise to be my friend?"

"Yup. I promise." You said squeezing his hand.

"You're weird."

"You're weird too Fran."

You both sat out there watching his illusions until your mother came to get you.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Over the years, you grown closer and closer to Fran. You met with him every day. But one day your parents both died in a car accident.

The air was thick with tension when Fran's grandmother told you that your parents died. You couldn't believe it.

You ran as fast as you could to anywhere that your legs could take you. Your legs took you to the river where you first met Fran. You cried endlessly through the gray cloudy day. You could accept that fact that they are dead. It was like a dream and you just want to wake up. You didn't notice Fran was there.

"So your parents died (Name)-chan?"

"..." You didn't want to talk to him. You just wanted to be alone.

"(Name)-chan." His voice was more demanding.

"Fran just go away." You said between sobs.

"No."

"Fran go away. I don't want to be your friend anymore!" You snapped at him.

"So you don't want do be my friend anymore." His voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"..."

"Very well then." He said walking away.

Memories flashed thought your head. Memories with Fran during good and bad times. You just realized it. You can't live without Fran.

Without realizing it, you grabbed onto Fran's sleeve stopping him.

"Fran...don't go." You pleaded.

You felt his arms wrapped around you pulling you pain a warm embrace. You cried on his shirt while he patted you on your head. You weren't alone now. You had Fran.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was your 13th birthday and Fran gave you a flower as a present. It was your favorite flower. He also made an illusion of the night sky with bright stars shining beautifully.

"Fran this is beautiful." You said.

"Happy birthday (Name)-chan." He said with a monotone tone and was patting your head.

Since it was your birthday, it was an tradition to run barefoot on the river. You didn't know how it started but every year you ran with Fran.

You and Fran took of their shoes to get ready to run. You were about to run but Fran stopped you to say something.

"You look pretty." He said with a straight face.

You turned 10 shades redder.

"Oh? Did I say something wrong? You're all red."

"No you didn't."

You kissed his lips and he was shocked...well he hid it. But you can tell that he was.

"...what was that (Name)-chan?" He asked.

"That was a kiss."

He took a while to process it in his mind deciding about whether or not he liked it. You were scared if he didn't. It was your first kiss.

While you were deep in thought, you didn't notice he was close to you almost touching his lips with yours. Finally you snapped out of it when he kissed you back. It was the best birthday present you ever had.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"(Name)-chan. These fairies came today to talk to me. I'm...What's wrong?" He said when he saw a sad expression on your face.

"Nothing." You lied. "You should go."

You knew that this day would come. People were soon taking notice of his skills. He always wore fruit hats everyday.

You kissed him one last time before he left.

_ I will find you again..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

5 years later

It has been 5 years since you last saw Fran. You decided to find him again because boys has been pestering you to be theirs but you couldn't accept any go them since you have fallen for Flan.

You went to Italy in hopes to find him. You walked around and eventually got lost. You didn't know that a group of men has been following you around. They soon cornered you in a alleyway.

"Hey. Pretty girl. You look like you could have some fun tonight." Ugly number 1 said while holding you arms.

You tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for you. You shut your eyes to what's going to happen but then...

"(Name)-chan? When did you get in town?" You heard a voice.

"Hey. Kid. Go away this is ours." Ugly number 2 said.

Fran did something that made the men fell to the ground. You thought it was his illusions.

You ran to his protective arms and hugged him.

"Fran. I missed you." You said.

He patted your head.

"I did too." He said in his monotone tone.

You looked up and kissed him like you always did back then. You both parted after a few minutes.

"I did too." Fran repeated.

You were never alone again.

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want. Feel free to request. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy birthday Tuna fish :D. So yeah. Let me know if I should make a sequel to this one. **

* * *

** Tsuna**

You just moved from Italy because Reborn had "requested" your appearance. You were the only one besides the Vindice that has the night flame. You didn't know how you got it since your parents had sky flames but anyways the Vindice personally trained you. Sometimes you had these weird visions of something big.

The first time you met with the 10th you thought that he was too kind and scared. That all changed when you saw him fight. He was strong and fearless...well when he was in his hyper dying will mode.

You were quite fearless too. You weren't afraid of anything...well except for one thing. Storms. You hated storms. Storms made you want to huddle up in the lonely corner and cry until it's over.

Reborn insisted that you stay at Tsuna's house. At first you thought you were imposing but then you saw how friendly Tsuna's mom was.

You observed Tsuna over the past few months. You found out that he has a secret (well not so secret now) crush on Kyoko, he likes to scream a lot, and apparently was deathly afraid of the school's prefect.

One day during June the sky was cloudy. You prayed that there wasn't gonna be a storm but your luck ran out. The day turned to night as it continued raining. Apparently this was the biggest storm in 5 years. Oh why did you move to Japan then you remembered that Reborn blackmailed you to move.

The storm kept getting louder and louder. You couldn't sleep. You were practically on the verge of crying your eyes out. You stepped out of the room to find anyone who was awake. Somehow you wondered to Tsuna's room and you knocked on his door.

"Tsuna?" You called out receiving no answer.

Lightning lit up the house and you covered you eyes to keep from crying. You've been afraid of being alone during storms for as long as you can remember. You were about to go back but then a roaring thunder echoed through the house causing you to cry and plunge into Tsuna's room.

You climbed on his bed and started feeling around for him in a hurry. You sighed in relief when you found his hand.

Tsuna woke up the moment you touched his hand.

"(Name)?" He asked.

Another booming sound pierced your ears and you tackled him.

"(N-NAME!?)" Tsuna yelled out.

Even thought it was dark you knew that he was blushing but you didn't care. You just wanted the storm to be over.

"B-boss man. I'm scared." You said.

"...Boss man?" Tsuna said. "I told you to call me Tsuna."

"...Boss is boss." You said reminding him of a very loyal storm guardian.

You hugged him tighter when another rumble rang in your ears. Tsuna seemed to got the message of why you were here.

"(N-Name)-chan w-would you l-like to stay h-here t-to-onight?" Tsuna stuttered.

You hugged him tighter in response. He took that as a yes and two slept together while you were hugging him. Every time you heard and thunder sound, you would squeeze him tighter suffocating the poor little boy. He helped you sleep through that night and many more...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It has been 3 years. You are now 19 years old. Tsuna went to Italy a year ago and you were about to visit him when you arrived at the airport.

On the way to the mansion you reminiscent the past. You remembered all those times you went to sleep with Tsuna everything there was a storm. Eventually he got used to it. Ever since he left Japan, you couldn't sleep during a storm again. Storms still scared you even though you are older.

You finally arrived at the the mansion. You had been here once but you never noticed how grand it was. Leaving your stuff behind, you run into the mansion to find the boss man.

After running for 5 minutes, you couldn't find Tsuna. Then you realized you could have used your night flame to teleport to him. So you used it and you found yourself surprising Tsuna with your hugs.

"(N-Name?)-kun." A deep voice asked.

You let go of the man and turn to face Tsuna. He had gotten taller and more handsome.

"Boss man. You've changed." You said.

You heard a deep amused chucked.

"(Name)-kun. How many time I've told you not to called me boss man?"

"But boss man is boss man." You whined a little.

Tsuna figured that he could never win this fight so he dropped it.

Both of you spent the rest of the day talking and catching up on things. During dinner something changed. Tsuna looked somewhat mad. You were about to ask him but Chrome and Haru pulled you away to catch up.

~time skip~

It was now night time. The sky rumbled and you asked yourself why you chose to come here when it was the middle of the rainy/stormy season. You remembered during every stormy whether you slept with boss man to help you sleep.

You ventured out into the halls to find Tsuna's room. Eventually you found his room and on the way you may have shed some tears. You really were afraid of storms. You knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Was the response.

You were shocked that Tsuna would yell.

"Boss man?" You said with tears flowing down your face.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

After hearing that, you ran through the endless halls crying. The storm got louder every minute. You reached your room and went to your corner with a blanket over your head crying and trying to fall asleep.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Today (Name)-kun came. We had a great time catching up. When (Name) left to get ready for dinner, Hibari came in.

"Ah. Hibari. Do you need something?" I said.

"...There is a hit on (Name)" He said coldly.

My eyes widen.

"What! Why!" I yelled back losing my cool.

"The Riney family found out that she has the night flame and she was trained by the Vindice. They want eliminate her in case she releases her fury when she finds out the they killed your brother." Hibari said his longest sentence ever.

What? (Name) has a brother? I thought.

Hibari seem to read my mind.

"Yes (Name) has a brother. She was kidnaped with her brother and the Riney family demanded a ransom but they never got it so they killed her brother. (Name) got away and was traumatized and her brain blocked it out." Hibari said his 2nd longest sentence.

I never thought that (Name) had a hard life. She would always seem happy.

"Hibari. We will eliminate the Riney family." I said in a determine tone.

Hibari nodded and left the room. I was beyond pissed that they would do this to (Name).

I went to dinner and saw (Name) staring at me. I was about to ask her something but Chrome and Haru pulled her away.

After dinner I went to do the mountains of paperwork I had left from the time my guardians destroyed a town. That made me more angry.

Eventually it was time to go to sleep. I looked out the window and saw that it was stormy. It reminded me of something but I just couldn't figure it out.

I went to bed and heard lighting. A while later I felt delusional. Something was missing. I felt this way every time there was a storm. Then I heard a knock on the door. For some reason I yelled at the person.

"Boss man?" I heard.

I didn't care for who ever they were I still yelled at them. Then I heard someone running away in tears.

After 5 minutes my delusion wore off. I remembered what happened. I yelled at (Name). Then I remembered that (Name) used to sleep with me when there was storm . I quickly got up from my bed and ran to her room.

When I got there I saw that she was in the corner crying. I felt my chest constrict when it was me that made her cry. I hugged her and patted her head.

(Name) P.O.V

You heard the door open. You didn't want to see who it was so you kept crying. The person got closer and hugged you. They also patted my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The person repeated over and over.

You laid your head on their chest and you peaked out of your blanket. It was Tsuna smiling at you.

"I'm sorry (Name)-kun." He said.

Tsuna hugged you tightly and you fell asleep on his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Little did you know that you were falling for him._

1 year later

You have been living with Tsuna. Everyday was crazy. Almost 5 things were either blown up or hacked to pieces.

You were playing with Lambo and I-pin. Even thought they are older they still love to play. Everyone was in the room except for Tsuna, his right hand man, and Kyoko.

Then you had one of your visions. You hadn't had one in 5 years. Why now?

You found yourself sitting in the same room as you were and Tsuna had came in. Gokudera made everyone shut up because of some big news.

"The 10th has something to tell you." He said.

Then he looked at Tsuna. Something was wrong with him because he didn't look at you.

"I'm going out with Kyoko now." He said still not looking at you.

You felt your chest constrict and them you ran out of the room. Tsuna looked as you ran out of the room.

Then your vision ended.

You needed to get out of here. You told Lambo and I-pin that you had to go. You ran to your room to pack your things and then you left a note behind. Using your night flame, you teleported to Japan.

Getting used to your surroundings, you find yourself in front of Nana's house. Instantly you pulled out your phone and called Nana.

"Mama. I back in town. Can I visit you?" You asked.

"(Name)-chan. Of course you can. You are always welcome here." She said in a cheerily tone.

You hanged up your phone and rang the door bell. Mama opened it instantly like she knew you were there already.

"(Name)-chan!" She gave you a big motherly hug.

You came in and Mama and you started talking.

Tsuna' P.O.V

He didn't know how it happened but he was with Kyoko now. Gokudera was rambling on telling the good news to everyone. Good news. Tsuna's chest tighten when he thought about telling you the good news.

When he arrived at the living room where everyone was, Gokudera was yelling to make people shut up.

"OI! 10TH HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" He yelled making everyone quiet.

"I-I'm going out with Kyoko now." I said quietly.

I looked around for (Name) but she wasn't there. I felt somewhat relived but eventually she would find out that I was dating Kyoko.

At dinner she still wasn't there. After dinner I went in to (Name)'s room.

"(Name)-kun?" I called out.

No answer.

I went in the room and saw that the room was deserted. There was only a note left.

It said:

Dear Boss man,

If you are reading this I'm gone. I have always wanted to travel the world. So I am gone now. I don't know when I will be coming back.

Love,

(Name)

Tsuna dropped the paper in shock. You were now gone. He would find you. He now knows that he loves you.

3rd person P.O.V

Next day

There was a storm that day (Name) left. Tsuna missed you for everytime there was a storm, you would always come to him. But you didn't. Tsuna missed your scent, your peaceful face when you are sleeping, and specifically you.

Tsuna couldn't sleep without you. You were like a drug. He went to the breakfast table where his ever so faithful right hand man was at.

"Jyuudiame. You look so tired. What happened? You usually sleep well when there was a storm." Gokudera asked.

Tsuna didn't answer. Instead he sat down with his head between his arms thinking. He would get you back at any cost.

.

.

.

.

.

_ He loved you so._

It was 2 years later since you disappeared. You have been living in America in your temporary home. Everyday you longed to be with Tsuna but you couldn't. He was in love with Kyoko from all you know. You worked in a cafe keeping a low profile. You occasionally visited the Vindice when you were bored.

One day you were working when 2 buff guys came up to you. They dragged you outside. On the way out, you were yelling and kicking but no one seem to notice you.

"Hm. Is this her?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Boss said we will get a big reward."

You didn't know what they were talking about. Then one of the guys pulled out a handkerchief and drugged you.

At the Vongola Mansion

Tsuna has been frantically trying to find you over the past 2 years. He broke up Kyoko for you. The only lead he got was from his mom. You lived with her for 1 week then disappeared.

Hibari came in with a tape.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"The Riney family has (Name). They want a ransom."

Tsuna's eyes widen. Didn't they eliminate the Riney family?

Hibari read his mind.

"We did but 10 people were left and started it back up again."

"...Hibari. Prepare for a raid."

He nodded and went out.

Somewhere

Ugh. My head hurt. You opened your eyes to see darkness.

"Huh. The girl woke up." A voice said.

"What should we do with her?"

"The boss said wait until we get the money. Then we could kill her."

A boom was heard and the men charged to the sound. While they were gone, you got out of the ropes that held you down.

A man flew your way and Guy 2 grabbed you from behind.

"(Name)!" A familiar voice said.

You turned to the source and saw the familiar boss.

"Tsuna!" You yelled trying to get free.

"Hn. Vongola. We won't kill her of you drop your weapons." Guy 2 said with a knife at your throat.

Tsuna hesitantly dropped his gloves. The guy's grip loosen and you took this chance to attack. You hit a pressure point and he dropped into the floor. In the process he injected something in you. You stood over him panting. The drug took its effect and you fell to the floor. Tsuna caught you as you fell.

In a room

Tsuna has been worrying over you for the past 2 days. You didn't woke up yet. He should have stopped the guy.

In another room

Ugh. Why does my head hurt again?

You woke up in a room then a guy was yelling as he was running in the hallway. That made your head hurt more. You took in your surroundings and you realized you were in the Vongola Mansion. You didn't want to see Tsuna after 2 years even though you really wanted to. You couldn't stand the pain of seeing him so you ran out of the room.

In the room Tsuna was in

A guy came running in yelling that (Name) woke up. Tsuna ran towards the room that you were in. When he reached that room he saw that you were gone so he used this hyper intuition to find you.

The hallway

You were running as fast as you could to get out of here. You took a break because you were tired and your head hurts. Before you know it there were footsteps behind you and a person hugged you tightly.

"(Name)-kun. Why did you leave me?" A deep voice asked.

"Because I wanted to see the world." You lied.

"(Name)-kun don't lie to me."

You turn to face the boss.

"I-I loved you but...you were with Kyoko." You admitted.

"(Name)-kun. I loved you too. Why did you think I have been searching for you for 2 years?" Tsuna said.

You didn't say anything. You just lied there on his chest with him hugging you.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

_ You weren't alone for every storm again_

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want. And be sure to request a person if you want.**

** For all of those who read this section I'm going to make your mind blow. Remember that episode when I-pin was delivering ramen to Kawahira? I-pin said that he had a lot if weddings. ****  
**

** So if**

** Checkerface=Kawahira **

**And**

**Kawahira=player**

**Then by the transitive property if equality **

**Checkerface=player**

**Yeah I know right? Mind blown. Also I'm learning Geometry so yeah.**


End file.
